A lithium secondary battery (for example, a lithium ion battery), a nickel hydrogen battery and other secondary batteries become increasingly important as an in-vehicle power supply or as a power supply for portable devices such as notebook, etc. In particular, the lithium secondary battery capable of obtaining a high energy density with a light-weight may be preferably utilized as an in-vehicle high output power supply, and thus its continuously increased demand is expected in the future.
The lithium secondary battery uses a material capable of intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions as negative electrode and negative electrode active material, and is prepared by interposing a porous separator between positive electrode and negative electrode and then injecting liquid electrolyte. Electric power is generated or consumed by a redox reaction due to the intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions in the negative electrode and the positive electrode.
However, loss and depletion of the electrolyte may occur due to the volume change of electrode during the repetitive charging/discharging of the battery, thereby causing the problem that battery driven process is not continued.
For this reason, development of an electrode material capable of inhibiting the loss of electrolyte to improve the battery life characteristics and also inhibiting the growth of lithium dendrite to improve the stability of lithium electrode is demanded.